


Double Trouble

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Aromantic Cora, Cora & Stiles are Friends who Can See Each Other Naked, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mention of Past Cora/Brett/Stiles, Mention of Past Cora/Lydia/Stiles, Platonic Relationships, Without Being Attracted to Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Cora and Stiles work on a project for class





	

**Author's Note:**

> clotpolesonly said: PROMPT: “Boobs are really just squishy pillows" for Stiles & Cora platonically
> 
> I’m not sure if this is what you had in mind, but I hope you enjoy it! Fic # in my 2017 Prompt Challenge.

 

 

“Are you shitting me?” Cora looks at the paper she’s just taken off the printer and waves it around. “Stiles! You have to be serious about this.”

“I _am_ serious!” Stiles leans back against the pillows he’s piled along the wall in an attempt to turn his tiny dorm bed into a functional sofa during the non-sleeping part of his day. “I think it’s a great thesis statement.”

“Boobs are just squishy pillows is _not_ a great anything, dumbass.” Cora wads up the paper into a ball and throws it at him before she stalks over and climbs onto the bed beside him. “We’d fail as soon as Dr. Sampson read that because it’s asinine.”

“Look at you using the word of the day calendar,” Stiles teases, not able to duck fast enough to avoid the punch she aims at his shoulder. “Ow. You need to pull your punches when dealing with a weak ickle human like me, Wolf Girl.”

“Weak, my ass.” Cora snorts and takes his laptop away from him. She totally deletes his brilliant statement, which he still thinks is a great direction for their project. “I don’t think comparing boobs to pillows is the smartest choice for a Women’s Studies project.”

“You might have a point,” he reluctantly agrees. “But it’s still a factual statement.” To demonstrate his point, he leans over and puts his head on her chest. He manages to last three seconds, tops, before she’s shoving him off the bed and onto the floor.

“Leave my boobs alone,” Cora mutters. “They aren’t your pillows even if they might be squishy.”

“You’re so mean to me.” Stiles signs dramatically as he climbs off the floor. Cora studies him intently, totally making sure he’s not really hurt because she _does_ care even if their friendship is based on antagonism and rough-housing. That’s what happens when a human and a werewolf become friends at age six.

“You say mean, I say extremely tolerant.” Cora smirks. “If you ever pulled that crap with another werewolf, they’d probably threaten to rip your throat out with their teeth.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re a good puppy.” Stiles laughs when Cora sticks her tongue out at him. “Alright, so you’ve nixed my great idea for our project focus. What’s yours?”

“Comparing boobs to pillows is not a great idea, Stiles. Accept it and move on.” Cora opens his browser and arches a brow. “Really?”

“What? A boy’s got needs.” Stiles reaches over to drag his finger over the mousepad. “Stop trying to watch my porn. We might have the same taste in men and women, but I draw the line at sharing my favorite porn with you. Best friend or not.”

“Hmph. I bet you share links with Scott. At least the het stuff.” Cora slaps his hand away from the mousepad and goes right back to another open window. This one is a guy on Tinder that actually goes to their college. “Oh wow. We definitely have the same taste. Look at that guy’s cock.”

“Isn’t it pretty?” Stiles sighs. “It’s a perfect size, too. Not too small, not too big. Just right. Made me feel like Goldilocks when I came across his profile.”

“God, if you go into a whiny pity party about having a huge dick that no one wants to get within six feet of, I’m going to vomit,” she grumbles, scrolling up to see the guy with clothes on. “Oh, he’s bi. And adventurous.” She looks at Stiles and waggles her eyebrows. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Double trouble.” Stiles shakes his head. “I don’t know if he’d be into that, Cora. He looks kinda straight-laced, other than the dick pics.”

“Looks can be deceiving. You know that as well as I do.” Cora shares the Tinder page with her messenger and then clicks to open Google. “Everyone thinks we’re screwing like bunnies, like a man and woman can’t just be best friends without doing the dirty. They don’t seem to realize that we can be totally comfortable being naked together without wanting each other sexually.”

“People have skewed views.” Stiles watches her type breast feeding cultural views into the search box and has a pretty good idea what direction she’s suggesting for their project. “I think us sharing Lydia back in high school might have had something to do with it, too. There are stupid rules that society has put into place regarding what is and isn’t acceptable. They don’t think men and women can just be friends. They don’t understand sex without romance. They don’t understand polyamory and the different types of relationships people can actually have.”

“Ah yeah. Lydia.” Cora grins. “That was a fun few weeks. I guess us doing the same thing with Brett last semester probably started the same rumors here. Oh well. Fuck anyone who tries to judge or doesn’t understand.”

“You know, I don’t actually share porn links with Scott. He’s my best friend, but there are some lines I don’t cross with him.” Stiles nudges her with his arm. “I’d share with you if I was gonna share with anyone.”

“That’s cause I’m your bestest friend in the entire galaxy.” Cora nudges him back. “Plus, we share a lot of the same kinks as well as having the same taste in sexual partners.”

“True that.” Stiles kisses the top of her head. “You’re my girl. In a platonic soulmate that I happen to see naked without wanting kind of way.”

“If you wanted me, it wouldn’t be platonic,” Cora points out. “The fact that we can love each other and share partners without wanting to screw like bunnies ourselves is what makes our friendship so perfect.”

“You finding anything good with the Google Fu?” Stiles looks where she’s scanning, the scrolling happening faster than he can really keep up. Damn werewolves and their quick senses.

“I think we can go in the westernized sexualization of breasts versus the functional consideration that many cultures give them.” Cora shows him some information and smiles. “It’s like that stuff we talked about in our Anthropology class last semester. I think that’s a better angle than the squishy pillows.”

“Eh, you might be right, but I still hold firm to the appropriate comparison.” Stiles pulls his phone out while Cora keeps tap-tapping on the laptop. “So, you think you wanna approach this Isaac guy and go double trouble on him?”

“Why not? If he’s into romance, you can take care of that part of things so I won’t have to explain the whole aro thing to him, and we can both rock his world sexually because we really are _that good_.” Cora looks at him. “What do you think? You into that pretty cock enough to give it a try?”

“It _is_ a pretty dick.” Stiles looks at the photo on his phone and swipes his thumb. “Guess we’ll see if we match. If he gets in touch, I’ll feel him out about a threesome.”

“You’re the best.” Cora smacks a wet kiss against his cheek before putting the laptop back on his lap. “Your turn. Start typing up everything, and we’ll brainstorm as we go. You type faster than I do, and the sooner we get this going, the sooner we can take a break. The baseball team is practicing this afternoon, so we can go admire the scenery while having a snack.”

“That’s definitely some incentive to get this done,” Stiles agrees. “You know me and my fondness for baseball players.”

“Yeah, I had to hear about it with my own damn brother for years,” Cora says dryly, making a face. “So gross.”

“Derek’s got a great ass. Too bad he ran off to NYC before I grew into myself.” Stiles is typing as he talks. “I might have had a chance.”

Cora snorts. “I don’t know if you’re his type or not, but we’ll find out during spring break. He’s meeting the family in Hawaii, and Mom’s already bought your ticket so you can go with us.”

“I love your mom.” Stiles smiles. “Derek in a swim suit is going to be awesome.”

“Ugh. You’re so gross.” Cora puts her chin on his shoulder and watches him type. “We’re totally going to make an A on this project.”

“Of course we are.” Stiles grins. “We’re an unbeatable team.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
